Family Reunion
by Skrillexia
Summary: Ironhide has been wishing for his brother and Sire to be brought back after they died a long time ago, his wish finally comes true.


**Author's note**: Hey everyone! Here is a better version of this heart-warming story =D

Trojan Steelhide Kratos (Ironhide's and Ratchet's son) Snowbird (mentioned) and Windstorm (mentioned) all belong to me.

Set 4 months after '**Kratos**' and very loosely related to '**Snowbird**' and '**Windstorm**'.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"Hello" Talking through the Bond.

"_Hello_" Thoughts.

"_Love_" Emotions through the Bond.

One night Ironhide couldn't recharge, it had been one of those days when he thought about his brother and Sire. His Sire off lined from a deadly virus, at the time there wasn't a cure for it. And his brother he lost in a battle, he got shot through the Spark killing him instantly. 'Hide sighed and looked at his Bondmate who was fast asleep, he smiled slightly and gave him a light kiss on the helm. He got up and walked quietly over to the cot where their four month old son Kratos was recharging, he smiled and gently stroked his son's cheek.

Kratos purred in his recharge and let out a sleepy chirp.

Ironhide smiled and walked quietly out of his quarters, he just needed some fresh air. When he got outside he looked up at the starry sky, there were a lot of stars out tonight. He would usually see two bright stars, but tonight he couldn't. He put it down to that they could be in a different part of the sky, if only he was right...

In a clearing two mechs seemed to just appear out of nowhere "**Whoa, where are we?**" the smaller one asked.

"**Well Primus said it's a planet called Earth**" the taller one replied.

The smaller mech nodded, he looked just like Ironhide in appearance except he was coloured dark leaf green and his scar was on the left side of his face instead of his right. He was Ironhide's little brother Steelhide, he was the bubbly and talkative one and showed his Sparkling innocence.

The taller mech was like Ironhide and Steelhide in appearance but he was coloured dark blue and he had no battle scars, he was Ironhide's and Steelhide's Sire Trojan. He was the calm one, he raised his sons as a single parent in a city on Cybertron known as Kaon which was a rough area even before the war started. His ex-Bondmate-Ironhide's and Steelhide's Carrier-had left them as things weren't working out, his younger son doesn't remember his ex-Bondmate as he was only two weeks old when she left them. However his older son was a year old when she left, he remembers her and could see how things were between them.

The two mechs both gasped when they felt their bond with Ironhide reforming again.

Ironhide gasped a little and put a hand on his chest plates, he could feel his bond with his brother and Sire reforming again "**No way**" he whispered, Primus had brought back his brother and Sire! He had to find them, he looked towards the clearing where he could sense his brother and Sire and smiled "**I'm coming guys**" he walked quickly towards the clearing.

Trojan and Steelhide both sensed Ironhide approaching "**Holy Primus, it's 'Hide**" 'Steel whispered and chirped in excitement.

The dark blue mech smiled, and then they both saw Ironhide walk through the trees "_Primus he's grown so much_" Trojan thought.

"'**Hide!**" 'Steel called and ran to his brother.

"'**Steel! Sire!**" 'Hide called and ran towards them.

Steelhide hugged his brother tight as he cried happy tears "**Primus I've missed ya bro!**" he said.

Ironhide couldn't help but cry happy tears as well "**I've missed you too**" he whispered.

Trojan smiled and walked over to them.

The two brothers ended their hug and wiped their optics and 'Hide looked at his Sire "**Sire**" he said with a smile and hugged him.

The dark blue mech smiled and hugged him back "**Hey 'Hide**" he whispered "**Primus you've grown so much**"

Ironhide could only nod as he was too choked up to say anything, this was a wish come true for him. His brother and Sire were here with him!

When they ended their hug Steelhide put a forearm on his brother's shoulder "**So bro, got a lover?**" he asked with a smirk.

'Hide smirked and nodded "**Yup, his name's Ratchet**" he replied "**he's our Medic**"

'Steel smirked cheekily "**Oh? A Medic?**" he asked.

Ironhide had a wry look and nodded "**Yes he's a Medic**" he replied.

"**Do you get 'special treatment'?**" Steelhide asked with a cheeky grin.

Trojan snickered as 'Hide playfully swatted his brother's shoulder "**I'm not answering that**" he replied.

'Steel giggled.

The dark blue mech chuckled "**You two are dirty minded**" he said.

The two brothers smirked "**Well I wonder who we get it from**" Ironhide replied.

"**Oh har har**" Trojan replied with a smirk making his sons laugh, he smiled "**so what's been happening with you then 'Hide? I know that you used to be a 'Con but after that I'm not sure**"

'Hide smiled "**Well I had a Bondmate named Chromia and we had a daughter together**" he replied.

"**Aww Sire you're a grandfather**" Steelhide said with a smile "**and I'm an uncle**"

The dark blue mech smiled and nodded.

"**Then Chromia got killed in a battle and I was left to raise Snowbird as a single parent, then she went missing after a battle but now I'm reunited with her**" Ironhide said with a smile "**I raised Bumblebee and met Rebecca after she brought me from the dealers about a year ago maybe longer, they're both my Charges but I consider them my own**"

Trojan and 'Steel smiled and nodded.

"**Then I got with Ratch about two months or three months after I met Becky, we've got a son together who's named Kratos**" 'Hide added "**he's four months old**"

"**Aww!**" Steelhide replied with a smile and let out a happy chirp.

Ironhide smiled "**That's it so far**" he said.

Trojan smiled and nodded "**And where's your Bondmate and kids?**" he asked.

"**They're recharging, it's night time now**" 'Hide replied with a smile "**let's take you to your quarters so you can sleep, then tomorrow you can meet Ratch and the kids**"

The two revived mechs smiled and nodded "**Lead the way son**" the dark blue mech replied.

Ironhide smiled "**Follow me**" he said.

'Steel tweeted and jumped on his brother's back "**Piggy back!**" he said.

'Hide chuckled and ran ahead to the base.

Trojan chuckled and jogged after them.

When they got into the base Steelhide got off his brother's back.

"**Ok make sure you're quiet as the others are asleep**" Ironhide said and they walked quietly up the hallway.

They arrived at the fifth door on the left "**This is a spare room**" 'Hide whispered "**who wants it?**"

"**I'll have it**" Steelhide whispered back.

Ironhide smiled and put the code in, he made sure his brother could see the code so he could get into his quarters.

The metal door slid open with a quiet swish.

'Steel smiled and hugged his brother "**Thanks bro**" he whispered.

'Hide smiled and hugged him back "**No worries**" he whispered back "**goodnight**"

Steelhide smiled and let go "**Night bro, night Sire**" he said quietly.

"**Goodnight son**" Trojan replied quietly with a smile.

'Steel smiled and walked into his new quarters.

When the door swished closed Ironhide and Trojan walked a little further up the hallway to the sixth door on the right "**Here's another spare room, it's your quarters if you want it**" 'Hide whispered.

The dark blue mech smiled and nodded "**Hey is Optimus still alive?**" he asked quietly.

Ironhide smiled and nodded "**Yeah he's still kicking**" he replied quietly and chuckled.

Trojan chuckled a little and nodded "**Ok**" he replied quietly.

'Hide smiled and put in the code to the quarters making sure his Sire can see the code.

The metal door opened with a quiet swish.

The dark blue mech smiled "**Thanks son**" he said softly.

Ironhide smiled and they both hugged "**No worries Sire**" he whispered "**I'm really happy that you're both back**"

Trojan smiled "**So am I**" he whispered softly and they ended their hug "**I look forward to meeting the others tomorrow**"

'Hide smiled and nodded "**See you tomorrow Sire, goodnight**" he replied quietly.

The dark blue mech smiled "**Night son**" he replied softly and walked into his quarters.

When the door swished closed Ironhide smiled and walked back to his quarters, he couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy. He had wished for so long that his brother and Sire were brought back, finally his wish had been answered. His brother and Sire were with him again after so long apart.

**The End**


End file.
